Running Away From Love
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: This was my friend's idea. Wendy, Ludwig, Iggy, and their friends notice Roy and Kacey are acting different around eachother. Bad summary.


**Hi. Here's my new story. This was my friend's idea. If it's terrible, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kacey, Jasmine, and Tiandria.**

* * *

><p>Kacey and Jasmine were at Bowser's Castle. Kacey has long black hair, a pink hat with a "K" in the middle, a pink shirt, white gloves, blue overalls, and brown shoes. Jasmine has long black hair, a blue hat with a "J" in the middle, a blue shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, and brown shoes.<p>

Jasmine noticed that Kacey has been acting different. She noticed that Kacey only talked to Roy and she blushed when she was around him. Jasmine noticed that Roy was acting different too.

Roy hasn't bullied anyone when Kacey was around. He was really nice to his siblings when Kacey was around too. Jasmine saw Tia and Wendy talking and went over to them.

"Hey Jasmine!" They greeted.

"Hi." Jasmine said. They heared Kacey laughing.

"Have you guys noticed Roy and Kacey were acting different?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah! That's why I came over here." Jasmine replied.

"I think they like eachother." Tiandria said smirking.

The girls talked for awhile. Then Kacey sat next to them.

"Kacey, can we ask you a question?" Wendy asked smirking.

"Sure." Kacey replied.

"Is there a boy that you like?" Jasmine asked.

"N-No! I don't like a boy." Kacey said.

"Are ya sure?' Tiana asked. "Yes." Kacey said. Then Kacey walked away.

_Running away. Even from the good things._

The three girls went over to Iggy and Ludwig.

"Hey guys! Have you noticed Kacey and Roy are acting different?" Tiandria asked.

"Yeah. I think Roy likes her." Iggy said. "Me too." Ludwig replied.

"Can you two see if Roy likes her?" Jasmine asked.

"Ok." The boys replied. They saw Roy sitting on the couch. The walked over to Roy and sat next to him.

"Roy, can we ask you a question?" Iggy asked. "Ok." Roy replied.

"You always act different when you're around Kacey." Ludwig started.

"Do you like her?" Iggy asked.

"I like her as a friend." Roy said as he left.

_Running away. Even from the good things._

Later that day, Ludwig and Iggy saw Wendy talking to Tia and Jasmine. They went over to them.

"Did he tell you that he liked her." Wendy asked her brothers.

"No. He said he just likes her as a friend." Iggy said. The group started talking.

Kacey was walking around the castle when she saw the girls.

"We need to talk to you." Jasmine said. Kacey was confused, but followed the girls to Wendy's room.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Kacey asked.

"Look. We know you love Roy." Jasmine said.

"How-How did you know that?" Kacey asked.

"You just told us." Tia said smirking. Kacey glared at her.

"And we noticed that you act different when you're around him." Wendy added.

"Why won't you tell him you like him?" Tia asked. Kacey stared at the floor.

"I-I'm scared. What if he doesn't like me because I'm not a Koopa like him? And if we were together, what would people say?" She asked.

"Who cares about what people say? You two can still be together." Jasmine said.

"Just tell him." Wendy said. "Ok." Kacey sighed and walked out of the room.

Ludwig and Iggy were having the same conversation as the girls.

"What would people say?" Roy asked.

"Who cares? Just go talk to her." Iggy said. Roy sighed and walked away.

Kacey was walking into the living room when she saw Roy. She walked up to him.

"Roy. I need to tell you something." Kacey said. Roy stared at her.

"Roy, I-I need to tell you that I'm-" Roy pulled her close to him and kissed her. Kacey was shocked. They stopped kissing and stared at eachother.

"I love you Kacey. And I don't care what people say." Roy said.

"Roy... I love you too." Kacey said. They smiled and kissed again.

Everyone was walking outside and looked through a window. They saw Kacey and Roy kissing.

"Yes!" Ludwig. Iggy, and the girls cheered.

"I knew they liked eachother!" Larry said. "Why didn't they tell eachother they liked them before?" Bowser jr asked.

"They were running away from their feelings for eachother." Jasmine replied.

_Running away. Even from the good things._

* * *

><p><strong>This was my friend's idea. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry! Plese Review.<strong>


End file.
